


A Brazen Beauty

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Rumplestiltskin sends Belle on an errand - to fetch straw.  While she’s in the village, she’s surrounded by some obnoxious villagers which have the audacity to hurl insults at she and her master.  Out of vexation, Belle punches one of them in the nose.  However they retaliate by tossing her in the mud. She scampers back to the castle, her cheeks dirt stained and red from crying.  Rumple has a few questions, and is astonished to learn what she did for him.This was written for an anon prompt on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paige_Turner36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/gifts).



A Brazen Beauty

A/AN: This was written for an anon which prompted: "Belle gets her face smeared with mud like Bae did in the Dark Castle. Belle comes back from the village, throws her basket aside on the table and rushes past Rumple to the kitchens to clean up. Startled, Rumple follows her, and finds out what's happened.”

Belle – maid of the Dark One – strolled down the dirt lane towards the market square. She clutched her weaved basket at her side, scanning the crowds. It was a rare day when Rumpelstiltskin sent her to market for fresh straw. As of late he'd become more lenient, allowing her to leave the castle. Today he'd sent her on an errand, though she knew it was more for her benefit than his. He knew she relished the fresh air, enjoyed being among the villagers, instead of being stuck in his musty castle day in and day out.

Belle inhaled the crisp air deeply. The snow had thawed but winter's chill still clung in the atmosphere. She pulled her cloak more securely around her lithe frame, beaming when she located the correct vender. She absentmindedly allowed her hood to fall around her shoulders, her russet curls glowing auburn under the sunlight.

As she was about to approach the straw vender, she heard obnoxious sneering and guffawing behind her. Belle pealed her ears, turning on her heel to see what the fuss was about. Three lanky villagers stood a stone's throw away, pointing and laughing in her direction.

Belle furrowed a delicate brow, sauntering towards them. "Can I help you?"

A man with a sandy blond beard and dirty hair aimed his toothless grin at her. "'ell if it isn't the monster's whore. Rufus said it might be you, but I couldn't for a second believe a maiden as beautiful as yourself would spread your legs for that foul beast," he jeered.

Belle felt her cheeks flame with humiliation. "How dare you make that assumption!" She scowled, her brows pinching together in a tense line.

A man with ebony hair tied back, pushed his comrade aside, smirking. "Aye, and what makes you think we shouldn't? You've shacked up with a beast; why else would a monster keep you except for his carnal pleasure?"

"He's no monster!" Belle defended, unconcerned about the accusations they'd made towards her. Her reputation be damned, but she wouldn't allow them to talk about her master in such a crude way! In a split second, she balled her petite hand into a fist, drew it back and punched the dark haired man square in the nose.

"Bloody hell! You slut!" he cursed, holding his nose in agony.

"If she's proud to be bedding a monster, then let's make her look like one!" The third man behind him shouted. When Belle realized her mistake, she attempted to run away, but the men were more agile. They picked her up – kicking and screaming – and threw her into a pit of mud. The bloke she'd punched in the face pressed her face into the mud.

"Go home to your monster, whore!" One of them bit back, spitting on her for good measure.

Belle groaned, pulling herself from the mud. Her clothes were ruined, and so was her cloak. She'd found a nearby stream, and scrubbed the mud from her face and washed her cloak as thoroughly as she could.

She shivered, hanging her head in shame as she marched back to the Dark Castle. Tears stung at her eyes, but she held them at bay, stalking into the great hall. Rumpelstiltskin was spinning, his eyes transfixed on the wheel. Belle slammed the empty basket on the table near him. He flinched, gazing up at her quizzically.

"Belle?" he queried.

Belle didn't acknowledge him, rushing past him towards the kitchens. He halted the wheel, opting to follow her. When he entered the kitchen, he noted Belle's meadow hued cloak was slung precariously in a corner, caked with mud. She was bent over a washing trough, scrubbing her face with a washcloth.

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed hard, touching her shoulder lightly. She stiffened, jerking away from him. He dismounted beside her, placing his talon against her dirty cheek. He guided her face towards him, his amber irises growing wide with consternation.

"Gods, what happened to you, Belle?" he demanded, brushing a stray tear away from her dirt stained cheek.

Belle huffed out a dry humorless chuckle. "The villagers did it, said I deserved to look like a monster since I'm sharing one's bed."

Rumpelstiltskin stifled back his vexation. Now wasn't the time to storm the village and disembowel the scoundrels. No, there would be time for that later. Right now, Belle, needed his attention.

"You're hurt." His gaze was tender as he spied her swollen hand, an ugly purple bruise beginning to form at its base. He gently touched it, a soft red glow emanated from his palm, healing her abrasion.

"I refused to go down without a fight," she supplied, her tone defeated. 'However I was defending your honor, too. They kept calling you a monster, and I wasn't going to stand for that."

Rumpelstiltskin's heart swelled with emotion at his maid's declaration. "You shouldn't defend my honor, Belle. There's nothing honorable about me, for I am indeed a monster," he replied, shaking his head in dejection.

"Well I know there's a man behind the beast. I chip back those layers a little more each day, and the fact you're concerned for my well being proves it." A small smile stretched across her face, relaxing her countenance.

Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat uncouthly. "Very well, I think you should go upstairs and have yourself a proper bath. I'll mend this for you." He picked up her discarded cloak, draping it elegantly over his shoulder.

Belle's gaze sharpened. "I need you to promise me you won't go on a murderous rampage because of this. Leave those arrogant fools alone. I don't want you stooping to their level." She grasped his shoulders, sending a wave of heat coiling in his belly.

"And who are you to tell me-"

"Rumple!" Belle shouted, gaining his attention. "I need you to promise me, those men are fools, but that doesn't mean they deserve to lose their lives. They could be fathers, and no child deserves to grow up fatherless."

Her words stunned him; he nodded slowly. "I promise," he rasped, unable to deny her plea.

Belle sighed in relief. "Good."

She released him, ready to head upstairs when he called for her: "Belle."

She turned around, her stomach flipping funnily at the way he enunciated her name. "Yes, Rumple?"

"Do yourself a favor and take off the rest of the day and tomorrow, too," he insisted.

"Are you sure?" she inquired, flabbergasted.

"Yes, enjoy some leisurely activities or whatever it is you like to do," he appealed.

"I certainly will, thank you and goodnight, Rumpelstiltskin," she wavered, picking up her skirts and ascending the stairs.

Rumpelstiltskin released the breath he was unknowingly holding, admiring her as she disappeared up the winding staircase. He returned to the wheel, gingerly grasping the soiled cloak in his hands. It was ripped and muddied.

"Belle deserves a new one," he told himself, contemplating on what color threads he should use. She'd amazed him today. No one had ever defended his honor, ever. His name had been tarnished since his father had abandoned him as a child. He had no hope to recover it, though he'd joined the fighting ranks in the ogres' war, he'd failed. Belle seemed to see past his inadequacies, choosing to discern something which was even invisible to him. She saw a man, not a monster, though he'd never understand why. He was grateful for her ability to see light when there was nothing but darkness. She was truly a treasure he vowed to never take for granted.

A/AN: Dearest, Anon, I hope you enjoyed this! It was such a pleasure to write, though I am on a bit of a hiatus, working on my second book. I couldn't resist its pull! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A Brazen Beauty: Part Two

A/AN: Here's the second part of this story – and final – I hope you guys enjoy it (maybe)!

Belle sunk under the tepid water, moaning in sweet relief. She scrubbed her skin until it was a soft pink hue. The tub was dingy and murky when she pulled the drain plug. Indoor plumbing was something she definitely didn't take for granted in the Dark Castle. Back in Avonlea, her bathwater had to be hauled from a well and heated. However, Rumpelstiltskin's castle was enchanted, which meant there were many more conveniences than when she'd lived back home.

She climbed out of the tub, grabbed a plush towel laying nearby and dried off. She donned a silk nightgown and padded to the castle library, her haven. She'd curled up on the settee with her current novel. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she found herself growing drowsy. The book fell from her grasp, falling open as it hit the ground. Soft snuffles erupted from her throat as she lay sprawled across the settee. 

Rumpelstiltskin ascended the stairs. Belle's new cloak lay delicately over his shoulder. It was rather late, but he wanted to surprise her, now. She'd had a trying day – all because of him. He'd halted at her chamber door, shifting from one foot to the other. Why was this so difficult? He paused, rapping on the door twice. She didn't respond. Had she already retired for the evening? He decided not to disturb her. His gift could wait till morning. He padded silently down the corridor, his eyes gravitating to the library door once he passed it. Since he couldn't muster up the courage to gift Belle her cloak in person, he could always leave it in the library. He surmised she'd spend most of her day off in her sanctuary. He pushed open the double oaken doors, his pupils blowing wide when he spied her sprawled out on the settee. Her left leg was dangling off the side, revealing a generous view of her milky white thighs. 

Rumpelstiltskin blushed fiercely at the scene. He opted to tuck the cloak over her lithe frame, concealing her tantalizing flesh. He'd snapped his fingers, magicking her to her chambers. Lying on that chaise all night would cause a crick to form in her neck, and he didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

'Why do you care for her so much? You know she'll never love you back,’ The demon within his mind taunted. 

Rumpelstiltskin dispelled the voice from his mind, resigning to his own chambers where he spent the remainder of the night spinning his insecurities away. Belle would never love him; he'd already made peace with it. Brilliant colors filtered through his bedroom window - the first sign of dawn filtering through the panes. Belle had convinced him to open the curtains in the great hall, and he'd opted to in his own personal chambers as well. He'd began to take her suggestions to heart. She made him want to be a better man, and no one had ever held such sway over him before.  
He was pulled from his musings when two willowy arms wrapped around his neck. His heart slammed into his ribcage as he gazed up to find, Belle, hugging him. “Belle?” He managed to choke her name out, the air constricting in his chest. 

“Rumple, it was so thoughtful of you to make a new cloak,” she replied, releasing him. He immediately missed the contact. He dared a glance at her. The soft pink cloak was wrapped securely around her petite frame.

A rare smile tugged at his lips as he admired her loveliness. “I'm grateful you like it, and next time you go to market, those fiends won't dare bother you.” His gaze was predatory, sending a chill down her spine as he conjured a glowing red amulet in the palm of his hand. 

“What is it?” she blinked owlishly. 

“It's an amulet, permeated with my magic. You'll wear it whenever I'm absent from the castle or whenever you go out. Deal?” His gaze was intense, sending butterflies swarming in her abdomen.

“Yes, of course,” she stammered.

He rose from the bench, sauntering to her side. He stood behind her, clasping the thin gold chain around her neck. “Now you'll always have my protection.” 

“Thank you, Rumple, truly,” she said, throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him once more. He stiffened, unaccustomed to the contact. She kissed his cheek chastely, beaming radiantly at him. Leaving him stunned, Rumpelstiltskin observed as his maid flounced away. Perhaps there was something there, and he hadn't detected it. The looks of longing, the way she purposefully brushed his shoulder when she passed by. He felt his cheeks bloom with heat as he sat down at the wheel, imagining his affections weren't truly one-sided.

A/AN: Should I add another part? Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

A Brazen Beauty: Part Three

Belle hummed a whimsical tune as she swept the kitchens. The amulet, Rumpelstiltskin had gifted her with, hung around her neck. She hadn't removed it since the day he'd presented it to her. A pleasant warmth spiraled through her as she pictured her Master's face. It'd been two days since he'd given her the cloak – a gift she hadn't been expecting.

Why so many gifts, she wondered. Everything Rumpelstiltskin did came with a price. She swept up the pile of dust and grime, blinking owlishly when it suddenly disappeared. Was she going mad? She gazed up to find her Master grinning impishly at her.

Belle perched a hand on her elegant hip. “Rumple.” She chortled musically, sending his heart aflutter. 

“You've been working hard all day, and I think it's time you take a break, don't you?” He insistently took her hand, leading her away from the kitchen.

“Now that you mention it, I don't believe I've sat down all morning,” she replied, her heartbeat a rapid tattoo against her breast as he led her outside towards the castle gardens.

“Why are we going to the gardens, nothing will be in bloo-”

Belle halted mid-sentence, clasping her hands over her face as she drank in the breathtaking sight before her. Thousands of colorful floral specimens had sprung up all over the place – the remnants of winter long forgotten.

“It's so breathtaking! Rumple, did you do all of this!?” she demanded, her soul feeling as light as a feather from his thoughtful gesture.

“Um, uh, the outside was looking drab, and I thought it could use a bit of color,” he remarked nonchalantly. 

“But most of these flowers are out of season; This must have taken some great effort,” she noted. 

“I used magic, dearie. It was no great feat,” he downplayed. 

“Stop attempting to be humble. This is amazing, all of it,” she gushed. “In fact, I'm in the sudden mood for some afternoon tea, what about you?”

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed hard. “You'd like tea right here in the gardens?”

“I most certainly would. Will you join me?” A smile bloomed to her lips, and her radiance put the splendor of every single blossom to shame. She was so beautiful, his heart constricted painfully with longing. She was everything he desired yet could never have.

“Rumple, is everything alright?” she inquired, concern flickering across her gaze. 

“Yes, everything is fine. Tea, you said?” he stammered, her enchanting intonation pulling him from his self-loathing.

“Yes, please,” she returned, her gaze transfixing on him. 

He snapped his fingers, conjuring a tea service. Belle settled down on a soft patch of grass, her blue muslin dress fanning around her. He sat down adjacent from her, prepping their tea. 

“Are you making tea for me, Rumple?” She batted her eyelashes playfully at him, causing him to nearly drop the teaspoon. 

“Yes, two sugars, correct?” he remarked gruffly, masking his true emotions. 

“Mmhm.” Belle didn't seem to pick up on his ill-temperament, closing her eyes and inhaling the alluring fragrances around her. She opened her eyes, gazing dreamily at him. His hand trembled as he handed her the cup.

Belle gingerly took it from his proffered hand, their fingers brushing slightly – sending waves of electricity coursing through him. He managed to make his own tea and nearly spit it out because Belle had distracted him, for he'd added too much sugar to his brew. 

“Is something the matter, Rumple?” Belle probed, noticing his disdain. 

He shook his head. “No, simply admiring the scenery.”

“Yes, the flowers certainly are breathtaking,” she commented, unaware she was the most spellbinding of them all. 

Of course, Belle had thought he'd meant the flowers, but he was really speaking of her. His maid's beauty was unrivaled, however he'd never allow her to realize his true affections. She'd be mortified if she knew a beast was in love with her. No, he must admire her from afar. It was for the best. 

A/AN: Just a quick update! More to come! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A Brazen Beauty: Part Four

A/AN: Yay, an update! I hope you enjoy it! Happy Valentine's Day!

Thunder resounded heavily within the Dark Castle. Belle pulled the duvet over her head, attempting to muffle the sound. She loathed thunderstorms. Just as she thought the storm had finally slacked off, another boom reverberated off the stone walls, eliciting a startled shriek from her throat. She threw back the covers, clamoring out of bed. If she wasn't going to sleep then perhaps she could distract herself with some nightly reading. She donned a robe to keep out the castle's dank chill, padding to the library.

Belle was startled when she pushed open the looming doors, spying her Master spinning at the wheel. "Rumple, what are you doing up so late?" she queried, pulling him from his reverie.

He jerked, causing the bobbin securing the thread to tangle. He cast a glassy look in her direction. "Spinning," he mumbled, his cheeks flushing with color, noticing her robe. It was hard to concentrate with her parading around the castle in such little clothing. He could only imagine the short nightdress she wore underneath – the way her milky white legs would glow in the candlelight – her waterfall curls tumbling unbound over her shoulders in silken waves. He began to feel that constricting pain in his chest again, the source of it her beauty.

Belle worried her lower lip. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I wasn't expecting you to be here. I couldn't sleep with the storm and all..." Her voice trailed off as if she meant to say something more, but the unsaid words died on her ruby lips.

"I couldn't sleep either," he mumbled.

"Because of the storm?" she surmised.

"Yes, the storm," he fibbed, quelling his tongue to keep from dispelling the truth about how thunderstorms reminded him of cuddling Bae to his chest when he was a poor spinner – pretending to protect him from the violent rumbles outside their hovel, though it was all a ruse; he could at least imagine he was useful for something in that moment. However Bae was gone, and he had been lost to him for centuries. He'd found himself dreaming of his boy, but no matter how pleasant it began, the darkness would conjure up an image of him dangling over the swirling vortex of ethereal green light, about to be swallowed up and cast into the bowels of another realm. Like a fool, he'd released him – for magic – for fear of relinquishing the power – for what?

He was pulled from his self- loathing as he felt the pressure of Belle's dainty hand on his shoulder. He glanced up, her sparkling azure irises reflecting concern. "Rumple, I have a feeling this isn't just about the storm. A second ago you were caught in a trance, mumbling, 'Bae,' over and over. Who's Bae?"

Rumple stifled the urge to surround himself in a crimson haze and vanish. He'd been running for too long. Those who knew about his son's existence were long dead, yet he still carried the memory. It would be so freeing to share his burden with another, and why not Belle? His mind gravitated back to the day she'd arrived back at the castle, her face caked with dirt, all because she'd defended his honor. The Darkness assured him he owed her nothing, but the spinner chained within the blackness reminded him he owed her everything.

"Bae...Bae...Bae was my son. He was lost to me many years ago, and I've been trying to find him, bring him home. It was a dire mistake, truly. It's because I'm a monster. I let him go because I was afraid I would lose the power. If I could turn back time, I'd throw away all the power if it meant we could be reunited," he dispelled, startled as she brushed her thumb beneath his eye to wipe away a stray tear.

Belle cupped his face gently within her supple hands. "Your son, let me help you find him, Rumple."

Her declaration startled him. "You would help me?"

"Yes, let me help you, Rumple. I can do some research, comb through some books perhaps you've left unchecked. Avonlea happens to have an underground library. Some of its archives date back thousands of years. Our history is old, but I can aid you in your quest. Please let me do this for you." Belle's tone was adamant, and the way her hands felt on his skin was entrancing. Before he could refuse her, the word was spilling from his lips: "Yes."

"Tomorrow I'll begin my research," she replied, leaving him to his musings. At first he'd sworn he'd dreamed it, until she arrived in the great hall that morning, adorned in her blue muslin dress and soft pink cloak – the one he'd sewn to replace the one she'd torn.

"I did some thinking last night, and I think we should go to Avonlea, explore the ancient archives and see what we can dig up," she retorted.

Rumple had moved from behind the wheel, now standing in front of her. "And what if it's a trap you're leading me into, dearie? Perhaps there are magical wards surrounding the place, and you mean to subdue me. I've never even heard of this grand library, yet you boast of it," he rebutted.

Belle decided to see past his insecurities rearing their ugly head. "Then give me something that will keep me from misleading you."

Rumpelstiltskin was flummoxed by her proposal, and he should have trusted her, but the Dark One convinced him otherwise. "I have the perfect concoction," he giggled impishly, presenting her with a glowing blue liquid.

"This is a truth serum, drink it and you'll be unable to forfeit the truth," he tittered, proffering her his talon which held the vial.

Belle was hesitant to drink the liquid, but she knew Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't trust her if she didn't, and she wanted to prove to him that he could. With careful precision she uncorked the vial and threw back the liquid – her tongue becoming submissive to the serum.

A/AN: The next chapter will contain their quest to Avonlea, and I'm sure you can already imagine what shall transpire...


	5. Chapter 5

A Brazen Beauty: Part Five

Rumpelstiltskin noted Belle's brow was dampening with perspiration. He could sense her body temperature rising – a side effect from the serum. She gazed at him, completely at his mercy. A pang of guilt stung the spinner's heart for placing her in such a vulnerable position, but the Dark One reveled in the utter control he withheld over her. He circled her, like a predator assessing its prey's weaknesses.

"Alright, dearie, it's time to start talking. Where is this ancient library you speak of?" His intonation was low, dark, and threatening. Belle knew it was all a ruse, though she felt her courage fleeing. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she wouldn't allow the Dark One to see her cry – to feed off her weaknesses.

"It's below the castle, in a secret chamber," she simply stated. She could feel the serum's effects, though it was subtle because she'd been cooperative. She felt slightly feverish, but she staved off the sickness. She would see this mission through, prove to Rumpelstiltskin she could be trusted, though his black heart told him otherwise. Drinking the serum proved she had nothing to hide, and he would be forced to believe it now.

"Are there any magical wards protecting it?" he tested, his hot breath ghosting against her ear.

"Yes, there are three, but I know how to break through them; I can dismantle them with blood magic," she confessed.

"Excellent," he purred, daringly tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

Belle shivered at his touch but managed to keep her composure. He conjured up two more vials. They were filled with a glowing amber liquid, and he handed one to her. She gazed at him, her eyes hesitant.

"Drink it, it's a glamor spell. It'll provide us with a disguise," he said gently, his voice more reminiscent of the spinner's than the imp. His velvety brogue soothed her frazzled nerves. As he uncorked the vial, he maintained eye contact with her.

"Let's drink together," he coerced, placing the vial to his lips.

Belle mimicked his actions, drawing the vial to her lips and drinking with him. The mood felt intimate as she supped with him, though it was a potion, she imagined it was a goblet of wine. The serums intertwining made her feel heady, and she began to sense longings deep within – desires for her master she'd kept locked away until now. The way she felt for Rumpelstiltskin was on the tip of her tongue, and if he asked her, she would have no control over the declarations which would come pouring from her lips.

Though he appeared the same to her, he placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to a looking glass. His gray-gold skin had transformed into a healthy peach hue, his amber eyes now a soft brown. Shoulder length brown hair halted at his shoulders. Her hair was now a honey blonde, and a pair of verdant irises shined back at her.

"To the residents of Avonlea, this is how we'll appear," he supplied.

Belle nodded amicably. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find your son, Rumple," she said, her voice burning with determination.

"To Avonlea," he responded, his voice filled with a tinge of guilt for making her drink the serum. She hadn't been lying to him after all. If only he could trust that small pinprick of light, shrouded by his blackened heart, instead of his dark magic. Once this quest was over, he'd make it up to her, set her free and give her the ability to go on any adventure she desired. He just had no idea what she desired was him.


	6. Chapter 6

A Brazen Beauty: Part Six

Avonlea was bustling with crowds. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin hovered in an abandoned alley. He loathed the public and wasn't thrilled about being forced to immerse himself within the throng of villagers. 

"So where's the way in?" the imp inquired, his amber irises glowing distinctively in the darkened alleyway. 

"You're standing over it," Belle supplied. 

"What?" he queried, blinking owlishly. 

"The ancient archives rest just below our feet. The underground stretches out for miles; my ancestors attempted to build a great underground city, to protect themselves, but it was left unfinished. About three hundred years ago, King Reginald halted the building project, claimed it was a waste of tax dollars and time. He believed we should strengthen our outer fortresses, instead of an underground hideout. He said it was weakness to hide from one's enemies," she expounded.

"Did you gain that insight from a past history lesson?" he quipped. 

The beauty shrugged. "The story was written in the royal chronicles. The volumes are thick and cumbersome to tote around, but I read every single one of them. Our kingdom may be small but it holds a rich history. It's how I know of the ancient archives. I read about them in the chronicles. King Reginald had magical wards set in place. They can only be unsealed by blood magic, and it must be someone descended from the royal bloodline. I visited it once, but I didn't linger. It's full of some powerful and potent magic, and I didn't want to interfere or offset its equilibrium."

"You're not sure if an answer for finding Bae will be provided then?" Rumpelstiltskin swallowed hard, knowing he would be unable to avoid the truth, for Belle had drunk the serum, preventing her from lying to him.

Belle smiled somberly, shaking her head. "I don't know if we'll find anything, but I know if the archives holds the key, you'll be the one to discover it."

She clasped his hand tightly in her own, filling him with courage. He squeezed her supple hand lightly, and she returned the gesture, her eyes filled with reassurance and something he didn't dare assess. 

"Let's go to the underground," she stated. 

"Yes," he replied, transporting them beneath the earth, their fingers still intertwined. 

When the crimson haze of his magic cleared, Rumpelstiltskin could see nothing but utter blackness in front of him. It was so dark, he wouldn't have believed Belle was still with him if it wasn't for the gentle pressure of her hand molded into his.

"Rumple, we need some light," she said, the sound of her voice filling him with ease. 

He conjured a torch, illuminated by ethereal green light. He could sense the magic permeating the atmosphere – ancient and unpredictable. 

"Belle, what direction is the library?" he inquired, noting they were surrounded by a series of passageways, which could lead anywhere.

"This way, I believe." She held up her index finger, pointing to a darkened passage. He felt her hand slipping from his grasp. He cocked his head in her direction. Her eyes had slipped shut, and she was falling backwards. Rumpelstiltskin lunged forward, catching her fluidly in his arms. The torch clattered to the floor. He quickly extinguished the flame. He cradled her to his chest, magicking them back to his castle.

He hurriedly carried her to his workroom, laying her gently onto the table. "Belle, please wake up," he pleaded, resting his palm against her forehead. He flinched, snatching his hand away. She was burning up with fever! He cursed himself for making her drink that potion. The serums had counteracted each other, causing her fever from the truth serum to spike. 

Healing her with magic wasn't an option. Too much magic in her body would cause her organs to shut down from being overloaded. He ripped open her bodice, stripping her down to her unmentionables, blushing fiercely the entire time. He grabbed a rag, dipping it in a basin of cool water. He dabbed the rag over her body, attempting to bring her temperature down. 

She was still unresponsive, but he could tell her fever was waning after he'd doused her in cool water. He'd then carried her to his own chamber, placing her gingerly onto his bed. A mountain of furs gently cradled her stilled body. He sat in a chair beside the bed, where he could watch over her. 

"Please wake up, Belle, I'm so sorry," he begged, guilt seizing his chest for endangering her life. No, he didn't deserve her. He hadn't before, but definitely not after this. Once she'd made a full recovery he'd release her from the proverbial shackles he'd placed upon her. She would be free, and he would learn to live with consequences of losing her. 

A/AN: Oh my, what will transpire next!? Stay tuned...


	7. Chapter 7

A Brazen Beauty: Part Seven

A/AN: Yeah, so its been awhile. I know most of you've been anticipating this update. I apologize for the delay. 

Belle's eyes fluttered open on the third day. Rumpelstiltskin's gaze was downcast and somber; he hadn't realized she'd awoken until she began to cough violently. He stumbled out of his chair, reaching for her. His chest flooded with relief to finally see her awake. She'd been comatose for three days, and he was beginning to wonder if she'd ever recover – wake up and smile at him again. 

"Belle," he gasped, his right talon gently grazing her arm. 

"Water," she rasped, her voice raw and tortured. 

He quickly conjured up a glass of the purest liquid – from an enchanted spring which flowed through the mountain valley. The water was filled with healing properties, and he hoped it aided her in a swift recovery. 

She drank it greedily, and he refilled her glass thrice more. She wiped the excess water dripping from her lips onto her sleeve. She blinked hazily, praying her insides didn't detonate as she transfixed her gaze on him. The light had been so close, but she'd resisted – fought to live because she couldn't die and leave him alone.

"Rumple, what happened?" she inquired, her tone less raspy. 

The words tumbled from his lips quickly, sorrowful and broken. "You fainted within the caverns, so I immediately brought you back. I'm so sorry, Belle. It's all my fault. I overloaded your system with magic, and the potions you drunk counteracted against each other. I've watched you convulse violently, burn up with fever, and observe your life-force wane. My hands were tied. I was afraid to heal you because using more magic could've killed you. I had to allow the magic to run its course without interference." 

He shuddered as he felt her gently caress his face with the back of her hand. She should've struck him, not soothe him. He managed to snap out of his reverie and be forthcoming with his true intentions for her once she was well enough to travel. 

He swallowed hard, closing his eyes. "Belle, you've served me well during your time here, but it's time for you to return home. For you see, I'm a monster and everything I touch withers and turns to ash. I cannot risk your life for another one of my selfish endeavors. Once you're well enough for traveling, I'll arrange for a carriage to take you back to Avonlea."

Rumpelstiltskin hadn't realized a tear had trekked down his cheek until she brushed it away with her thumb. "I can't leave now, Rumple. We still haven't found your son, and I aim to show you the library despite this conundrum." 

"Belle, sweetheart, you should leave." His voice was strangled and his resolve was crumbling. He was so caught up in the moment that he hadn't even realized the endearment had slipped past his lips.

"No, I believe my place is here with you," she replied, cupping his face in her hands brazenly. 

"And why would you-"

"Because I'm in love with you, you foolish man." She cut him off, silencing him with her lips. The thrumming of his heartbeat resonated within his ears, drowning out the voice of the seething Dark One – drawing him back into the light.

A/AN: Short, because I'm a cruel writer and not allowing you to see Rumple's reaction until next chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

A Brazen Beauty: Part Eight

Her light was a gentle caress to his soul – ebbing away the darkness. The feather soft touch of her lips sent spirals of unfamiliar warmth coursing through him. He'd never felt anything so pure before. Her illumination was literally driving the darkness from his being, its balm filling in the fissures within his battered heart. When their lips parted, he blinked owlishly, gazing down at his pinkish skin. He blinked rapidly, believing it to be only a dream, but his human flesh was still present. 

Her bold declaration still resonated within his mind: "I love you." He transfixed his gaze on Belle, her eyes filled with pure wonder. "Rumple, you're different. I believe your curse has been broken," she supplied. 

He turned away momentarily, his eyes resting on the looking glass. He hesitantly approached it. He slid his hands down his face, a face he hadn't gazed upon in ages. The face before him wasn't the imp he'd become accustomed to seeing, nor was it the feeble spinner he'd been centuries before. Somehow it was a cross between the man he once was and the man he'd become. His soul felt lighter and his mind was quiet. He could no longer hear the demon's vile whisper nor sense the darkness's thrall. 

He turned back to Belle, his mind clearer than it had been in centuries. He held captive her gaze as he silently approached the bed, gathering her hands in his own. For a few eternal seconds, he gently brushed his fingers over her knuckles, opting to say nothing. The sound of their synchronized heartbeats thrummed within his ears.

He exhaled a cleansing breath, deciding it was time to bare his heart. "Belle, when I made that deal with your father, the one where you'd go with me forever, I didn't realize what it truly entailed. You were meant to clean the Dark Castle, but you've surely been removing the cobwebs from my own desolate life. Your light permeated my darkness in a way nothing ever has before. The love you hold for me within your heart has chased it all away. You've broken my curse, my dearest Belle," he spoke with such reverence, brushing a stray tear from her eyes. 

"Then it must mean it's true love and that deep within your heart you love me, too. The curse wouldn't have lifted if it hadn't been so," she hiccupped, overwhelmed by emotion. 

"Yes, Belle, I'm irrevocably in love with you, and I never wish for you to leave my side," he professed. 

Belle shook her head reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere, Rumpelstiltskin. Not in this lifetime or the next."

He tucked an errant curl behind her ear, beaming and exuding a glow of a man enraptured by love. "There's no way I'm ever letting you go, sweetheart," he replied, kissing her sensually. 

As the days passed, Belle recovered from her illness, and Rumpelstiltskin discovered his powers had transformed from dark to light magic. His powers were trickier now and exerted more energy since their source was no longer the Dark One. They came from within, and he often had more difficulty reigning them in. What once came effortlessly now required a level of skill he was forced to master. 

He'd retired to bed early one evening, exhausted from attempting to relearn trivial spells. He was nearly fast asleep when he felt the bed dip. He groggily opened his eyes, sighing pleasantly as he felt her spoon herself behind him. She buried her nose in his shaggy hair, nuzzling his nape.

They hadn't spent a night apart since she'd broken his curse. The castle was enormous and having Belle near filled him with ease, especially since everything was still unpredictable. Navigating the world as a mortal man wasn't a venture he could take on alone. No, he needed his true love by his side for it to be possible.

"Belle," he muttered, turning over to face her. 

He traced his index finger down her jawline, mapping out her angelic features. She closed her eyes, grabbing his hand and kissing each digit.

"How is spell re-mastery going?" she queried. 

Rumpelstiltskin sighed deeply. "At a snail's pace, it seems."

"Your abilities will reawaken, I'm sure of it," she assured him.

"You put too much faith in me, sweetheart," he sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. 

"And you don't have enough in yourself. The ancient archives of Avonlea are still an option," she spoke daringly. 

"Absolutely not! My magic is still too weak and unpredictable for such a daunting quest. You nearly died last time, and I won't endanger your life for a fruitless task," he asserted, his eyes filled with vulnerability. 

"Alright, I won't bring it up again," she returned, kissing him gently. 

He exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank you, now how about we get some shuteye?" he yawned. 

"Certainly," she stated, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to him, her mind weaving a ploy to convince him to go back with her to Avonlea. She knew it held the key to finding his son. Without the Dark Curse, he didn't believe he was strong enough to achieve anything monumental. She had to convince him he was capable of more than he believed. After all, finding Bae depended on it.


End file.
